Wonderful Beginnings
by Courtney777
Summary: She never knew a life were she was free to do what she wanted. She was told under law, that Lina, her cousin, was her master. In her final year of school, she is invited to join Ouran High School with her. But what if she falls in love? MoriOC
1. Chapter 1

Niome Sicasama walked down the hallway in the manor. As she passed the window, she stopped, and viewed the georgous sight outside. You could still see the moon, which contrasted greatly with the dark blues, purples, and pinks come from the aproaching sun. At the sound of raindrops hitting the window, she sprung back to life and continued on her way through the passage at a quicker pace. She had chores to do and they wouldn't get down if she stood there all morning. Lina would be angry if she didn't have breakfast ready, angry enough to tell her father, Niome's uncle and current gardian.

Niome shivered as her bare feet touched the un-naturally cold kitchen floor, but she contined inwards toward the kitchen's cabinets. Inwardly praying that it wouldn't creak, she opened one of the dark colored wooden doors. It groaned slightly as it swung open but not enough to be worried about. Even so, Niome stopped and listened into the old house making sure no angry people, from being woken up so early, were stirring, but luckly she heard nothing but the raindrops hitting the ground outside making a soft melody of sounds.

She took out the pots and pans and began to cook breakfast.

* * *

Kegori Yogomi stood up and in a sleepy haze she stumbled to her closet. Completely ingnoring the yellow dress that was the school's girl's uniform, she picked out her clothing: black jeans, a green tank top she had gotten from Niome for her 15th birthday, a black leather jacket that she had also gotten from Niome for her birthday, and black and green converses. As she dressed, she inwardly sighed at the yelling coming from downstairs. After dressing, she walked downstairs just in time for the climax of the fight. Her father screaming at her brother.  
"Get out! Your no longer a part of this family!"  
"I never wanted to be!"  
Then with that last sentence hanging in the air her brother left the house slamming the door.  
'Just an average morning in the Yogomi family...' Kegori depressingly thought.

She quietly left the house before she got caught in the aftermass of the fight.

* * *

Kegori walked down the street toward Ouran High School and saw some-one in the distance, some-one who almost instantly brought a smile to her face. She ran over to her feeling better, but that feeling disapeared after seeing her best friend's battered state. Her arm was hanging uselessly at the side of her body twisted in a way that no arm should twist, and she was limping slightly. Her other arm had a big bruise on it and was bleeding.

"Niome! What the hell happened to you?! Do I need to go beat someone up?" she asked worridly.  
"No, it isn't that bad. I just overcooked the food and Lina didn't like it. It doesn't even hurt that bad!" Niome said with a fake smile.  
"You can't tell me having your arm twisted like that doesn't hurt." Kegori replied bluntly.  
Niome sighed in annoyance and said "If it makes you feel any better I'll go see the school's nurse."  
"No, what would make me feel better is that you got the hell away from your family! If that's what you could even call them."  
"Can we get off this? It's been like this ever since mom and dad died! I don't even feel any pain!" Niome said rolling her eyes.  
"You'll be feeling pain when you have to carry Lina the evil bitch's books to that club and stand in the corner till she's done."  
"The host club?"  
"She goes to the host club?! Oh hell no! I'm not losing you to them! I'm not losing my best friend to the fucking light!" Kegori complained loudly and colorfully.  
"Aren't you exagerating just a little bit." Niome started, rolling her eyes.  
"Hell no I'm not! I mean come on..." Kegori interupted, then was cut in by Niome saying "Anyways, I have to go. I have to protect..."  
"Lina the prom queen bitch from hell right?"  
"Right. It's my duty to."  
"Ha! If it's your duty to protect 'it', then I'm a fucking Ninja Turtle!"

* * *

"Hikaru! Kaoru! Hurry up and get down here before I leave without you!" Amaya Bodenai screamed up at the infamous Hitachiin twins.  
"Well we wouldn't of been late if you hadn't glued us together on our bed this morning!" They argued.  
"You shouldn't of been sleeping together then..."  
"That is not the point!" the twins angerilly yelled.  
"Actually it is..."

Amaya laughed and flipped her long, wavy, red hair over her shoulders.  
"Well hurry up boys. We've got school this morning then the host club afterwords." she said and left the house.

The two boys stared after her 5.8 height blushing.  
"Aw man. We've got it bad." Hikaru groaned.  
"And she doesn't even know..." Kaoru finished.

* * *

Meanwhile, Niome and Kegori had just arrived at school and true to Kegori's prediction, Niome's arm was throbbing in pain. Kegori said bye and ran off to get to class on time, while Niome left to attempt to go find the nurse's office. As she was walking in the large and tastefully decorated hallways, a sudden blur of pink, blonde, and blue ran into her. She groaned as she hit the floor and as soon as she forced her eyes open, she saw a small teen with blonde hair sitting on her. She couldn't get up because he had one leg on each side of her stomach. Niome briefly wondered when this blonde haired kid would get off her when a darker haired teen said.  
"Mitsukuni..." and the little blonde haired teen now identified as Mitisukuni, blinked back to life and scrambled off her saying.  
"Hai. Sorry."  
"No, it was my fault. I should of been watching where I was walking."  
"Are you looking for something?" he asked her.  
"Hai. I am. Do you know where the nurse is by any chance?"  
"Hai! Me and Takashi can show you!"  
"Arigato Mitsukini." she said and he interupted. "No! Just call me Hunny like everyone else does!"  
"All right, Hunny." she said and right as she was about to ask if one of them would mind helping her up, Takashi picked her up bridal style and explained his reasoning by saying "Your leg."

She looked down and saw blood almost covering it.  
"U-um... arigato..." she stuttered in embarrisment.

He carried her to the nurse as Hunny chattered about the school and some of his expiriences.  
"Then Kaoru-kun threw Usa-chan at Hikaru-kun, so I had to go rescue bun-bun! But then they threw me into the air too and Mori rescued me!" he recalled happily. (10 points to anyone who can tell me this episode in the review)  
"How nice of Takashi-san." she replied and Hunny shook his head very quickly.

Rushing over, the nurse immediately asked what had happened and right before Hunny could reply, Niome interupted with a.  
"I fell down the stairs."  
...which in a way was true. She was pushed by her uncle which resulted in her falling down the stairs so technecly, she wasn't lying.  
"Oh you poor dear. You have a injured ankle and a broken wrist."  
Now if she said that the broken wrist was from falling down the stairs, THEN and only then would she be lying in her books. It resulted from Lina's friend Lunasuka.  
"Will Nio-chan be okay?" Hunny asked worridly.  
'How can that kid, teen...mutant blonde thing be so worried when we just met today?' Niome asked herself.  
"She'll be fine sweety. Unfortinutly, I'm afraid that young man, Newonza or something likt that, broke his ankle this morning and I don't have any more crutches, so I guess she'll have to stay in here till school ends."

-Niome's mind theator-  
A little chibi Newonza is walking, using his crutches, down the hallway, tripping ocasionatly because he is wearing his black cloak while a chibi Kegori is skipping around following him making the dark magic cloak look suddenly more of adorable than scary and intemidating.  
-end mind theator-

"So it's settled then! This way you wan't miss anymore days!" the nurse said to them, then added "Well you better get going then."  
"Hai! Arrigotto for being so understanding Nursy-chan." Hunny replied happily and the nurse left with a squeal of 'Kawaii'  
"Um...what's going on?" Niome asked confused.  
"Nurse agreed that so you could go to your classes that Takashi would carry you around all day! Isn't that great!?"  
"What?!"  
Something told Niome that today would be a VERY long day.

* * *

Author's Note ~~~~~~~~~~~~ So how is my first chapter to 'To wonderful beginning.' Book 1 in the 'Beginnings Saga'? Please be honest. No flames if they are unnesisary.

To Lacey, Lizzy, and Jenna (you know who you are) thanks for not complaining when you had to suffer reading this the first five times or any time after that. Thanks for letting me bounce ideas off you and giving me new ideas everyday! I can't wait to finish this.

Signed Sincerly,  
Courtney


	2. Chapter 2

Niome sighed as she was lifted onto the larger one's body.  
'His name's Takashi right?' she asked inwardly. The question was answered not even a minute later by the small one saying loudly "Come on Takashi! I don't want to be be late to first class!"  
"Hn."

They walked down the almost empty hallways. Apparently the little blond kid's wish not to be late was not destined to be fulfilled, she decided as she glanced at her watch. It was almost 8:40, there was only 15 minutes left in class. They walked into a room labeled '452 Mr. Yamamoto: Algebra III.  
'Ah great.' she thought sarcastically. 'Math in the morning. How fun!'

-Niome POV-

The teacher gave them a strange look, obviously wondering why I was being carried instead of walking. "Hello sempai!" The little blond said.  
"Good morning Mitsukuni. Why are you so late? It is unlike you." he asked in such a prim and proper voice I wanted to gag.  
"We had to take Nio-chan to the nurse!" Mitsukuni said handing him a note.  
"Sicasama, Niome I see. Labeled as a trouble making genius by her old school. Was in ISS (in school suspension) more than a normal classroom. I want her sitting between you two. Hopefully you can keep her from getting in any more trouble."

I was took to the back of the room where the only empty desks were. I could feel the glares and stares from the entire class on my back as Takashi gently put me in the desk.  
"Arrigotto Takashi-kun."  
"Call me Mori." he said in a surprisingly deep voice.  
"H-hai Mori-kun." I stuttered.  
He nodded and took the seat to the left of me by the window, while the smaller one skipped over to the seat to the left of me.  
"I'm sure you'll love this school!" the blond reassured then added "And call me Hunny! Okay?" the small blond said.  
"Alright Hunny-kun."

He gave me a beaming smile and sat down to attempt to pay attention to the lesson.  
'Ug.' I thought. 'I learned this forever ago'

Thankfully, the rest of the class passed decently quickly and once again I was lifted onto Mori's back. Unlike last time, when we were in a barely populated hallway, this time the hallways were crowded with teenagers of all types hoping to make it to there next class on time, while getting to chat with their friends. I could feel the curious, angry, and jealous looks burning into my skin. Wait jealous and angry!  
"What's with all the jealous look Mitsukuni-kun?" I asked the small blonde.  
"I don't know! They never do that!" the little, now unhappy and close to tears, brown eyed, childish teen replied.

The rest of the trip was pretty quiet. The classes passed by pretty quickly, and soon it was lunch time. And I had to go to the bathroom, really badly.  
"Takashi?" I asked.  
"Hn?"  
"Can you put me down? I have to use the restroom."  
"Hn." he said and gently put me down on my feet in front of the girl's restroom.  
As I walked into the only forbidden to boys room in the school, I saw him lean against the wall to wait for me.

When I finished my business, I limped to the sink to wash my hands. Suddenly I was surrounded by angry teenage girls.  
'What the hell?!' I thought looking around myself rapidly.  
"Stay away from Hunny and Mori you little brat!" the obvious leader of the group exclaimed.

Suddenly I understood, about everything. Those two must of been part of the popular crowd in this school. This must be they're fan club members. Suddenly I was greeted by a bleach blond with a squeaky voice, a voice I knew oh so well.  
"We'll teach her a lesson girls!" she exclaimed.  
It was her. My told by law master.

Lina.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Now I ought to be mean and leave you with this nice cliffhanger.... but since I got so many nice and sweet reviews for my last chapter...... the story shall continue! :D ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I immediately lowered my head so that my black hair covered my face and did one thing I never dreamed I would ever do. I ran. It was my one escape when I was little. When you ran, the wind felt as though it was pushing you along. As though it was cheering you on. As though nothing could catch you. I ended up in a place I hadn't ever seen. It was outside the building, I decided after seeing the now clouding up sky. I could still see the school clearly but I was a good mile away from the doors. Soon the door burst open and out came Hunny and Mori running after me.  
"Nio-chan! Are you okay?!" Huni asked after reaching me.  
"H-hai Hunny." I panted.  
"What caused you to run?"  
"I don't know... I guess I had to get away from it all..." I said only halfway lying.  
"Well, there's still forty minutes of lunch left.... you can eat with me and my friends if you want."  
"H-h-hai. I'd like that." I said and then realized there was a sharp pain raging through my injured leg. I shouldn't of ran I suppose when my leg was in this condition.  
Mori gently picked me up and put me on his back again. We walked over to the cafeteria and sat down at an almost empty table. Soon we were joined by a whole group of people.  
"Good morning Mori! Hunny!" a hyperactive blond exclaimed sitting in front of us. (three guesses who this is, the first two don't count)  
"Good morning Tama-san!" Hunny said happily.  
Others joined us quickly, followed by a girl I'd seen known as Amaya. She was obviously and majorly flirting with a set of red headed twins. All of us could tell they like each-other, except them.  
Suddenly, the cross-dresser complained loudly at the blond known as Tamaki telling him something along the lines of "I already have a father. I don't need another Tamaki-sempai."

I looked around myself at the girl's ogling at the group of boys and the cross-dresser.  
'Wow these girls here are dumb. They can't even tell she's a girl!' I thought accidental saying it out loud.  
The table went silent and I heard one of the people say.  
"You know she's a girl?!"  
Then another with glasses said. "Wow.... this just got a whole lot more interesting."

-end chapter-


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not, nor have I ever owned the anime series known as Ouran High School Host Club. It belongs to some Japanese guy. I'm too lazy to go look up who it is...

-Niome's POV-  
They were about to grab me and pull me off to god knows where, when the bell rang. Kyoya, the one with the glasses I found out, stood up and told me in a calm but slightly terrifying voice. "You'll come to our club today to chat about this."  
"Hai." I replied in a equaly calm voice.

Mori picked me up and Hunny grabbed my bag. We all went to our next class, History of Japan. Again, the two sat on either side of me and talked with me until the bell rang. Immediately they stopped talking and faced the front of the classroom. The teacher started his lesson. It was actually pretty interesting. I knew most of the stuff, but this teacher would pick kids to act out the scenes in the book. I must say, that class was actually, dare I say it, fun.

I laughed at the teacher's easy going personality, and ability to make a joke of everything. Mr. Yamaguchi was his apparent name, and his class ended way too quickly for my liking. Next we had a language class. Mine was English, as was Honey's and Mori's. I found out that English only had 12 students in my class. The teacher was a kind young woman, named Mrs. Yoshida. Her class went by pretty normally, and by the time I had left, I wasn't glad or disapointed to leave. So English 101 wouldn't be a terrible class for me.

"Nio-chan! We've got Host Club next!" Hunny exclaimed.  
"Oh." I replied and was took to the host club.

Inside, I was sat on a red couch, and the host club surrounded me.  
"If you tell, I'll ruin your family's life." Kyoyo threatened. "And I'll make you pay off Haruhi's dept."  
"I will destroy you if you te-" Tamaki started.  
"Relax. I'm not going to tell. I never was going to tell."  
"Oh." Tamaki finished lamely.

We kind of went off into different areas of the room. Mori and Hunny sat next to me, and Hunny offered me cake.  
"Where's your custimers today?" I asked.  
"We canceled club today. We thought you were going to tell Haru-chan's secret." Hunny said eating on a piece of cake.  
"I've got to go meet my cousin then."  
"School's not over though. This is 7th period. It's a free period." Hunny said and Mori confirmed with a "Hai."

So I was safe then, for now at least. I couldn't think about what would happen after school. All I knew was that it would involve pain, and lots of it.  
"How much longer until school ends?"  
"About 45 minutes."  
"Okay."

The rest of 45 minutes went by quickly. I stood up and limped out of the room as the final bell of the day rang. I met Lina at the gates, and we got into her limousine. As soon as I shut the door I received a hard slap in the face.  
"What the hell were you thinking?! What are you? You slut! Throwing yourself at him, god! You just wait till I tell Daddy!" she screamed.

At that point I knew I was fucking dead. Completely and utterly dead.

-Nobody POV-  
The next morning she dragged herself out of bed. She took a shower to rid herself of the blood that covered her body. She gently rubbed the soap over herself under the warm water's spray. She had every right to try to end her life at this point. But in case she even thought about cutting herself, she didn't touch the razor this morning. She shut off the water and dried herself off.

Even though she was injured, she completed her chores and started on the walk to school. About a mile after leaving the house, a limo stopped next to her.  
"Nio-chan! Hop in! We're on our way to school too!" Hunny said opening the door.  
"It would be improper Hunny-san."  
"No, I insist!"

After a good five minutes of arguing, she finally relented.  
"All right."

She stepped into the car and sat down across from Hunny.  
"It's at least two hours until school Hunny, what are you doing heading there already?"  
"We're picking up Takashi! Like everyday!"  
"Hai."

They pulled into a driveway, where Mori lived. He was standing outside and climbed into the limo, sitting next to Niome.  
"Good morning Mitsukuni."  
"Hi Takashi!"

The rest of the drive was silent, other than Hunny's babbling about Usa-chan and himself getting a costume for Halloween.  
"What are you dressing up as Nio-chan?"  
"I don't know Hunny."  
"Are you planning on going to the host club's event that day! Because your not aloud in if you don't have a costume!"  
"I don't have the money to buy a costume."  
"Then Hikaru and Karou will get you one!"  
"Why? I don't know them very well."  
"Because they think your pretty enough to be one of their Oka-san's models!"  
"Oh."

They got out of the car, and without having to be asked, Mori picked her up and sat her on his back. They all went to first period together. He sat her in her desk and she heard Lina storm into her classroom.  
"Niome!"

-  
A.N.  
What do you think? I bet your shocked aren't you? Two updates in one week! I just got so many nice comments about my last chapter, I had to post this one quickly! Just to let you know, I've never posted two chapters in one week! It's unheard of from me! I'll try to update by next week if I'm not too busy with school.

Thanks to the following people!  
My reviewers ~ I love you all!  
My friends ~ You guys gave me so many ideas for this!  
My dad ~ You let me use your computer charger since my is broken!


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own Ouran Highschool Host Club, but I do own Kegori, Lina, and Niome.  
Special Thanks to: ~My newfound beta, The Psychotic Cherry Blossom. You should go read some of her stories after reading this, they are amazing.  
~TacticianZephine.  
~My lovely and wonderful Reviewers.  
~My lovely and not so wonderful people that subscribe but don't review.  
~My friends, Lacey and Lizzy. Unfortinutly, Jenna is not longer my friend...she thinks I'm weird...  
~My crush which strangely reminds me of Mori...hm wonder why...(maybe because he's super tall, doesn't talk much, and has black hair?) who gave me some ideas  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Lina stormed into the room, angrily making her way towards Niome's desk. Or she was, until the teacher yelled at her for interrupting his lesson. She was given a detention, and sent out of the classroom mouthing the words, 'I will get you back for this!' to Niome.

Niome automatically cringed, and counted up her wounds. A now broken ankle, a broken wrist, a bruised rib or two, several cuts and bruises, and a stubbed toe. When she got home, she'd have to add to the list.

Mori glanced at the new girl, and silently wondered why she was injured as badly as she was. She had on cover up, but he could see passed that. Surely Niome wasn't that bad of a klutz was she? He inwardly decided to keep an eye on her. She must of known he was looking at her, because she turned towards him, and sent him a bright smile. He looked away immediately, embarrassed to be caught staring.

Niome sighed, and turned back to the board. Her attention span was short today. It's like she couldn't get the distracting thoughts out of her head. Was she truly weak and useless, as Lina told her several times? Or was she worse than that? She remembered the hard times. The time when her mother had died, and her father followed her to heaven. When she had first done something wrong while living with her relatives, and the first few beatings. The times she had ended up in the hospital, where she had to lie and say she 'tripped', or that some bullies beat her up at school.

The ring of the bell brought her out of her thoughts. She packed her stuff up, and inwardly told herself to get the notes for today from Kegori. Mori picked her up, and put her on his back, where she put her legs around him to help herself stay up. She wasn't in the mood to fight over being carried today.

Hunny grabbed her backpack, and gave it to Mori, who put it on the same arm as his.

They all walked silently to the next class; including Hunny for awhile. Hunny looked up at Niome, and softly asked. "Niome? Why do you put up with her?"

"I have to. She's my cousin."

"That doesn't make any sen-"

"Mitsukuni! Please. Let's not talk about this." Niome said, pleading some.

"Alright Nio-chan." Hunny relented.

"Arigatou Hunny-san."

Lunch time was strange at the Host Club table, Kegori noted from across the lunch room. She, and the Black Magic Club were sitting in the darkest corner in the lunch room while the Host Club sat in the lightest. So in order to keep an eye on her easily harmed friend, she had to keep an eye on her from across the room.

Kegori knew that she was going to have to rescue Niome from their fucking goody-two-shoe hands! She just knew it! The question was, did Niome want rescuing? She didn't know, but she'd have to take her chances. Not yet though. She'd wait awhile, to see just how diabolical the Host Club truly was.

"Ori?" Nekozawa said quietly. "Are you alright?"

"Peachy. Why do you ask?"

"Your glaring and chuckling diabolically while staring at an empty table. Some of the people are wondering if you have the sixth sense. Can you see ghosts?"

"No, I'm planning something for the Host Club. So I have to keep an eye on them."

"Alright... he said dubiously. They left the table ten minutes ago just to let you know."

"Damn."

The rest of the day's main classes came and went. Soon it was 7th period, or 'prep time' as it was called in the Host Club. This meant they were getting ready for the customers that came daily. Niome just happened to be dragged there, plunked down on a couch, and given a cookie by Mori. She took a small bite out of it, and spit it out at it's sudden taste of sweetness. Apparently, things could be too sweet.

Now she was curious.

What did their cake taste like if their cookies tasted like they were pure sugar?

"Hunny?"

"Yes Nio-chan?"

"What's your favorite type of cake?"

"Strawberry Sponge cake."

"May I try some?"

"Of course!"

Hunny retrieved the piece of cake, and gave it to her with a small fork. Just looking at it, Niome could tell it was baked too long, and was crumbling apart. That they had added more sugar than should ever be added, and she was actually regretting asking to try it. She steeled herself and cut a piece with her fork.

The first taste was an explosion of sugar and molasses. She nearly gagged. This was horrible! It'd be something you gave to a prisoner when you wanted to know what they knew!

Niome could tell the Host Club had no clue how horrible the food they ordered was. She was scared to even sip the tea! She tip a slight sip, and was relieved to find it normal, if not slightly bitter. Niome smiled, and put the cake down.

"I'm not fond of it I'm afraid." she said politely to Hunny.

"It's okay! No one but me likes it." Hunny sighed.

Niome smiled softly, and hugged him as he looked close to tearing up. "Don't worry about it Hunny. I'm sure it's good, but chocolate is my favorite."

That made him brighten up instantly. "Then do you want some chocolate cake?" he exclaimed smiling brightly.

"No!" she said quickly, horrified by how sweet it probably was. "No, I'm good."  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~`

Lina got out of detention to find Niome standing loyally outside of the detention room. She threw her cousin the books she should have carried herself, and walked off telling her to hurry up. Niome scurried after her, trying not to anger Lina more than she already was.

Silence was thick in the car, so thick, you could cut it with a spoon. Normally Lina would be yelling, or complaining about something on the way home, but she was silent. The silence terrified Niome. Something bad was coming.

When they got home, Niome was told to sit on the chair in the kitchen. She sat there for at least ten minutes, and soon Lina and Uncle came out.

"Since all else seems to be failing, we're taking this into our own hands. We think that you don't understand that your life belongs to us. That you aren't being spoiled by your parents anymore, and you're your cousin's slave. So, in order to help you remember, we're forcefully cutting off all ties to your past. Starting with your hair."

Niome's eyes widened, and she felt an urge to scream 'No!' and cry, but she wouldn't give them the pleasure.

She untied her hair tie, letting her mid-thigh hair fall down from it's bun. Lina smirked, and took out the scissors. She snipped Niome's hair until it was around her shoulders, in a crude, ugly way.

Niome's punishment just got worse. She was escorted out to the backyard, where everything of her old life, toys, pictures of her family, and presents of happier birthdays, were piled up. She watched silently, forcing herself not to give them the satisfaction of seeing her tears, as they poured gasoline on her memories and lit a match.

As her stuff burned to the ground, so did her hopes and dreams.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

(Two posts, one week, almost no reviews. -sighs- lol. oh well. I hope you enjoyed the chapter!)


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I do not own Ouran Highschool Host Club, but I do own Kegori, Lina, and Niome.

Special thanks to:  
~My beta, The Psychotic Cherry Blossom. You should go read some of her stories after reading this, they are amazing.  
~TacticianZephine.  
~My lovely and wonderful Reviewers.  
~My lovely and not so wonderful people that subscribe but don't review.  
~My friends, Lacey and Lizzy. Unfortinutly, Jenna is not longer my friend...she thinks I'm weird...  
~My crush which strangely reminds me of Mori...hm wonder why...(maybe because he's super tall, doesn't talk much, and has black hair?) who gave me some ideas.  
~~~~~~~~~

Niome sobbed softly into her pillow. She knew why they did this of all things, burned her stuff and cut her hair. Humiliation. No matter what they did to her, she always had her pride, but now they had even taken that away from her. 'Could my life get any worse?' she thought hopelessly. 'I've been beaten, raped, humiliated, and now I'm not even aloud to have friends!'

Again, her thoughts turned to the knife she kept in the bathroom. It would be so simple, a cut or two up her arm, or maybe across the neck, and that'd be it. She wouldn't ever have to deal with her uncle, or her cousin. She wouldn't have to go through it all anymore. Then her thoughts turned to Hunny and Mori...she didn't know them too well yet, but she had a strange feeling that they'd be upset if she killed herself.

A knock was heard at the door, knocking her out of her thoughts.

"Miss? May I come in please?" an older woman's voice called out.

"Yes. Of course." Niome said politely, getting up and answering the door.

The old woman smiled, and handed Niome a shoe-box. "It was all I and the other servents could save from being burnt." she said quietly, then turned and left her alone.

Niome walked back to her bed, and opened the box after sitting down. Inside, were a few things, causing her to cry in relief and slight joy.

Three pictures, one of her parents on their wedding day. Another of her parents holding up a three-year-old Niome, laughing at the stubborn look on their daughter's face. The last one, was a picture of Niome on her eighth birthday, a week before they died.

Then there was a doll, with black hair and a worn dark blue dress on that she recieved from her mom on her first birthday, and some ribbons her dad got her to tie Niome's hair up with. There was also a dress inside that Niome's mother had worn several times, carefully folded up, and unwrinkled.

Niome carefully took out the doll, as if it would break if you touched it, and cradled the doll in her arms. After a few moments, she sat the doll down, and picked up her mother's dress and held it close to herself. It still smelled like her mother, a mix of her perfume, and peppermint candies. It caused tears to roll down Niome's cheeks, and Niome laid the dress down before she got it wet. She put the doll and dress back into the box, carefully, so that they didn't wrinkle, and hid the box under a loose floorboard with some money she had. It was a tight fit, but it worked.

Niome suddenly felt a fierce determination. There was no way in hell, she was going to let Lina get away with this.

The next morning, Niome got up, and showered, washing the dry tears off herself, and toweled herself off. She took the scissors, and fixed her hair to a cute short style, cute but daring. She glanced out the bathroom window, and saw Hunny and Mori in a limo coming up the road. She grinned slightly, and put on some blue jeans and a black top. She put on makeup for once, black eyeliner and red lipstick, and limped down the hall after putting on some black tennis shoes. She grabbed her bookbag, which was by the door, and left the house. Afterall, if she had nothing else to loose, she might as well try a new style and see if it grabbed any attention.

Mori got out of the car, and opened the door, then turned and looked at her, his mouth almost dropping. Yesterday, he saw a hurt, lonely girl with long black hair and no self-esteem. Today, a short haired vixen who had her chin up in confidence and a smile on her face, but her eyes still showed she was the same girl as yesterday. He felt an overwhelming urge to protect her from whatever caused her eyes to be so sad and insecure.

"Morning, Mori-kun." she said smiling brightly at him, and getting into the car.

Hunni gasped happily and said. "You look pretty today Nio-chan!"

"Thank you Hunny-kun." she said giving him a kiss on the cheek.

Mori got into the car, inwardly smiling at the small exchange between the two. She'd be a good mother one day, whoever she did marry. Hunny and Niome chatted on and off on the way to school. Mori got out first, followed by Hunny, then Niome. Mori grabbed her bag up, and lifted her onto his back. She could obviously walk abit by now, but she was still injured slightly, and he didn't want the injury to get worse.

As they walked towards the large school, people gasped and pointed at the Niome on Mori's back. She was out of dress code. Her hair was short. She had on just enough makeup. She was suddenly the new bad girl in school to them. Niome rested her head on Mori's back, and that gave them a new idea. Suddenly, Mori and Niome were secretly dating.

Classes went by quickly, and so did lunch. Niome went to the Host Club alone, glad that Lina was skipping school today. She was carried inside the large room, and was sat next to Mori and Hunny. They talked awhile, and soon Niome found herself sat down on her feet in front of the door with the other members. The doors opened, and roses fell down from the ceiling.

"Welcome princesses." the boys and one girl said together, and Niome smiled at the mutiple girls.

She was picked back up by Mori, and carried to the red couch they sat on. The girls followed them in, and split up between the hosts. Several went to Mori and Hunny, and immediately cooed over the child-like sempai. One girl looked at Niome, and smiled. "Hello. I'm Tracy." she said with the smile reflecting in her voice.

"Hello Tracy. I'm Niome. It's nice to meet you." Niome said kindly.

That started all the girls talking with Niome. They all loved her immediately, because she was kind, and listened well to them. Most couldn't find themselves to be jealous of the girl, even though she had the main attention of Mori and the Host Club. The twins walked over to her several times, and flirted with her, dragging her over to their couch.

A few minutes later, she'd go sit with Haruhi, and later Tamaki, then Kyoya, but most of the time, she sat with Hunny and Mori.  
~~~~

"I'll take you home if you wish Miss Sicasama." Kyoya said, already calculating how he could get this popular girl into the Host Club. Not only would she drag in more female customers, she would definetly attract some males. That would add to his profits.

"I would like that Kyoya-san." Niome said gratefully.

He helped her to his limo, and assisted her inside it. After riding ten or so minutes, he said, "I have a proposition for you Miss Sicasama."

"Yes?"

"I would like you to join the Host Club." he told her.

"Why should I?"

"Because you can assist Haruhi in paying off her debt, and you'll get to spend more time with Mori."

"Oh. I'm not sure. I'm expected elsewhere after school."

"You can come on certain days, and if you find you can't come one day, just call me."

"I don't have a cell phone." Niome replied.

"Here." Kyoya said handing her a smartphone. "It's not much, but it's a way to contact us."

"I guess we have a deal."

"Good. We'll discuss the terms later."

Niome looked at the expensive phone, and carefully said. "How much do I owe you?"

"Don't worry. I'll just add it to Haruhi's debt." Kyoya replied, his glasses glinting.

* * *

(What do you all think? Talk to me people! I'm playing with some ideas right now, but I've got a plot line planned! I'm even thinking of a sequal after being asked to make one by one of my reviewers.)


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I don't own Ouran High School Host Club. I do own Niome, Lina, and Kegori though!

Special Thanks to:  
Sayonara Yasashii Akumu  
The Psychotic Cherry BlossomTacticianZephineMy lovely and wonderful Reviewers.  
My lovely and not so wonderful people that subscribe but don't review.  
My friends, Lacey and Lizzy.  
My crush which strangely reminds me of Mori...hm… wonder why...(maybe because he's super tall, doesn't talk much, and has black hair?) who gave me some ideas

* * *

Silence was thick through the house. There was still some tension in the air from yesterday, and it was obvious to Niome when she walked inside. Maids scurried by, looking at their short haired former mistress, and the cook looked at her with pity.

Niome found it was hard to breathe inside, extremely hard. It was like someone had kicked her in the chest, and she had lost all oxygen from her body. She felt a sudden urge to cry, not even sure why. Her heart pounded rapidly, and dizziness swept over her. She forced herself to take a few steps forward into the house, and she felt trembles rack her body. Her eyes looked around quickly, and the indescribable urge to bolt hit her.

Niome fell to the ground, and curled herself into a ball on the floor. She must have laid there a good while, until a butler of the house came and helped her, more like forced her Niome thought, to her room. Only once she was inside her room and under the covers of her bed, did the shaking stop. A sudden wave of relief flooded her body. She let herself finally cry into the pillow, confused more than anything.

After doing her morning chores, feeling the strange sensations come and go several times, she was exhausted and supremely glad when Mori and Hunny came to pick her up. She was in a jean skirt, and a short-sleeved black t-shirt. She hadn't put on any makeup, except a bit of eyeliner, but that seemed to fit the look well.

Mori sighed as he saw her. She looked depressed once again; couldn't she stay the same once and awhile? He couldn't keep up with her...

Not that he was sure why he wanted to keep up with her, but still!

"Morning, Mori." Niome said, entering the car.

Mori shook his head, and greeted her with a "Good morning."

Niome found herself relaxing quickly around these two people, dare she say, friends? Hunny was childish as always, complimenting her with a smile, and offering her a piece of his doughnut. Mori was actually smiling this morning, and for once, she felt like a normal teenager. At school, the classes were having one of their days where the teachers decided to have tests in every class.

The lessons were...boring you could say. More like tearfully boring actually. The tests were simple, but the teachers gave them the entire period to complete them. Mori kept sneaking glances at Niome, not that'd she'd notice. Soon it was lunch time, where Niome and Kyoya discussed the contract.

"You work for me on Mondays, Wednesdays, and Fridays. You'll have your own couch on Mondays and Wednesdays, but on Fridays you may sit with Mori and Hunny. You will be known as the 'Princess Type', as Tamaki told me to tell you. Understand?"

"Yes, but I want to be able to change my days around at whim. I'm aloud to sit with Mori and Hunny whenever I want to. Agreed?" Niome counter-offered.

"Hm... We have a deal Miss Sakasuma." Kyoya nodded. "We'll sign the contract tomorrow."

"Well then! Aren't you the happy little business man?" Niome joked, and Kyoya glared.

"Everyone! I have an announcement!" Tamaki exclaimed, standing on top of a stage they had in the room. All the girls in the club turned to watch him. "Today, we are adding a new host, or should I say hostess? Everyone, meet Niome Sikasama, the Princess Type!"

The girls in the club all applauded, and Niome curtsied and said kindly. "It is nice to meet you all. I hope we all become good friends." At the end she gave off a sweet smile, which made many of the girls instantly want to be her best friend.

Niome was taken to the couch, and chatted with the girls that chose to sit with her today. "Hello, I'm Niome Sakasuma. I'm 19 in February, and I love to dance, sing, cook, and draw. My favorite type of music is rock/alternative, and classical. It's nice to meet you."

The girls all smiled, and started talking to the young woman in front of them. Many had problems, and others just wanted to be listened to for once. Niome was a good listener, and helped many of the girls with their problems, offering the best advice she could give them. About half-way through the club's time, her customers left, and she walked over to the also customer-less Haruhi.

The two made friends with each other quickly, due to Niome's kind nature, and Haruhi's willingness to talk to a girl who knew her secret. After finding out how intelligent Haruhi actually was, due to her getting a scholarship, Niome's told her about the...situation that had occurred the night before. After telling her how she felt, and what her symptoms were, Haruhi looked thoughtful.

"Sounds like a panic attack, Niome."

"A what?"

"A panic attack, a sudden episode of intense fear that develops for no apparent reason and that triggers severe physical reactions."

"Normal Japanese, Haruhi." Niome said dully, and confused.

"In other words, it's a severe reaction to a large, intense amount of fear. But I don't get one thing, why did you have one in your own house?"

"Who knows, Haruhi." was Niome's only answer, ending the conversation promptly.

"Mori-san? Would you mind taking me home with you and Hunny? I can't be any later than I already am." Niome asked, picking her bag up.

"Hn." Mori replied with a nod.

Niome smiled thankfully and walked out of the room after him. Mori kept an eye on her to make sure she didn't fall and injure herself even more. Hunny chatted with her happily; obviously glad she was coming home with them. Mori couldn't help but smile at the adorable and childish girl in front of him. She may have been at the age old enough to be considered a 'young woman', but to him, she seemed to fit being a girl still.

After helping her into the limo, the hour trip to her house seemed to be shorter than ten minutes. As they neared her home, her smiles became less bright, and her body motions seemed pained. Normal people wouldn't be able to see this, but his former martial arts sensei taught him how to read other's emotions through body motions like those.

Mori helped her out of the car, and she smiled and waved goodbye, before turning to go inside. He must have stood there awhile, watching her walk to her house, because soon, Hunny pulled his sleeve and said curiously, "Takashi?"

"I'm coming Mitsukuni."

Niome left early the next morning to visit the local library near her home. When she got there, the librarian smiled brightly at the frequent visitor.

"What are you looking for today, Niome?" he asked her.

"I would love some information on panic attacks, and possibly a good novel." Niome said, setting a set of books to check back in to the library on the counter.

"Well, information on panic attacks would be on the computer, and possibly in the medical section. I found you a good book I'd think you'd enjoy, so I kept it from being checked out for you."

"Thanks Mr. Patterson," Niome replied gratefully. "I'll just go find something on panic attacks first."

Niome walked to the medical section of books, and looked for the psychological disorder books. A severe reaction to an abnormal fear seems like it would fall under that section of medicine. She found one in the corner of the shelf that was newly published. Niome smiled and walked towards the desk to see what book was saved by the Librarian.

"Here you go dear. It's called When She Hollers by Cynthia Voigt. I think you'll find it very…enlightening."

"Thank you Mr. Patterson," she said, checking the two books out, not even looking at the summary, just trusting the old Librarian's opinion.

She somehow avoided her family once again, going straight to her room, and reading up on panic attacks. After getting enough information on them, she moved onto the novel the librarian had recomended.

* * *

(In order to understand why this book is so 'important' that I mentioned it, you have to understand what the book is about. It's about a young girl who is emotionally and sexually abused by her guardian, who begins to fight back. It is a very moving book, and I love it. I seriously recommend it to you guys.) 


	7. Chapter 7

(Disclaimer: I do not own Ouran High School Host Club. I merely twist it around to fit my mind. I do however, own Niome and Kegori, so don't go stealing them from me without my permision.)

* * *

Niome glanced at the novel now laying in front of her. Did the Librarian know about her family life? Should she be worried about this? Niome didn't know what to feel, but yet again, he might not know. He always recommended good books to her, and they were on so many different topics, that he might not have a clue. She glanced at the clock, realizing it was three in the morning. Niome had school tomorrow...err today at eight. Plus she had to get up at six so she could do morning chores and get ready for school. She groaned and laid down. Though she had trouble sleeping, around four she drifted asleep.

Niome was awoken by someone jumping on her bed, and a deep voice talking to her Uncle. She woke up to see the overly hyper Hunny jumping on her bed, trying to wake Niome up without touching her. He didn't want to scare her. Then she learned that Mori was talking to her Uncle so that Niome wouldn't get in trouble. She'd never noticed how good he was with words, probably because he didn't talk much.

Niome laughed as Hunny began to tickle her, and finally relented and got out of bed. She stretched, and went to get dressed. After pushing Hunny out of her room, she dressed in a black dress with a purple heart in the left corner. The ensemble was form fitting and went a little past her mid thighs. She slipped on some purple knee socks and her regular shoes. Niome snagged her bag and ran out of the room and house, dragging Hunny along.

After getting into the car, they sped off towards the school. Mori looked at Niome's still sleepy, yawning face, and glanced at the house they were leaving. What kind of Uncle threatened to send a girl to an orphanage for waking up late once? For some reason, he didn't want to know, but he wanted to know how Niome felt about the situation. He'd wait for her to open up to him.

"Nio-chan? Want to lie down? You could put your head in Takashi's lap!" Hunny offered, sucking on a piece of chocolate.

"It's up to Takashi. Not me Hunny." She replied yawning once again.

Mori let her lay down, and talked with Hunny some as she slept. He was softly stroking her hair, and for some reason felt nervous with her so close. He was a host for crying out loud! Why was he nervous around this one girl, when hundreds of others were after him?

Each question led to another, and none of them had answers.

Niome woke up to Mori shaking her lightly.

"Niome, we're at the school." He said, helping her sit up.

"Oh, thank you Mori." She replied, stumbling out of the car and onto the pavement.

The young girl stood on the cement, looking around confused. White stuff everywhere? She leaned down to touch it, and was shocked by the cold. A moment passed and she realized this must be snow. How she hadn't noticed it earlier, she didn't know. It was still snowing, but there was enough on the ground that it had to have been falling all night.

"Did it snow last night Hunny?" she asked, picking some up and letting it fall onto the ground once again.

"Mhmm. We got extra early this morning to play in it," Hunny replied grinning. "We made a snowman with a candy cane nose, and hard candy as his eyes and buttons."

Niome smiled at Hunny's enthusiasm about the candy and cake world. That was one thing she could always trust; Hunny's love of sweets. She looked about, biting her lip, and spun around in falling flakes, suddenly laughing.

* * *

"I'm cold…" she whispered to Mori, as he carried her inside.

"That's what you get for tripping and falling into the snow." Kyoya, who had joined them earlier, scolded. "What were you doing?"

"Dancing. Haven't you ever tried it Kyoya?" she asked quietly, looking at him from Mori's arms.

"I have, but nothing as childish as that."

Haruhi joined them minutes later, with a change of clothes for Niome to wear.

"Courtesy of the twin devils. They want you wearing this for today, and in the club by noon to get ready for the Halloween event," Haruhi said, handing them to her. "I just don't get it. It never snows until after Halloween, how strange."

"It's a cold front; it'll be gone by the end of the week." Kyoya replied, pointing for Mori to take Niome to the changing room.

Niome changed quickly out of her soaking wet clothes and into a dry girl's uniform. Yellow. Gods, yellow of all colors!

"Can't I wear the boy's uniform?" she asked Kyoya.

"That wouldn't be appropriate."

"But it's a yellow dress!"

"Too bad. Now hurry up and get to class, we can't have our hostess getting into trouble. It'd be bad for business."

Niome sighed and relented, leaving the room. Her hair was tied up into a ponytail with a yellow scrunchie. Niome had attacked the dress with some scissors, making it less poofy and more cute. Mori almost gasped at her look. Yellow was definitely one of her colors, and he really liked it on her. He like black, red, and purple more on her, but yellow was good too.

'White would look good on her too.' He thought glancing at her. 'Not cream white, wedding dress white.'

The thought of her in a wedding dress, well, to say the least, made him wonder where the errant thought came from. Hunny pulled on his jacket sleeve and asked why he was turning red. Mori replied that it was nothing, and went to the next class.

* * *

At noon, Niome walked into the host club, slightly dreading the thought of dressing up. She had no control over what she wore today. They could and might even dress her up as a cheerleader! No way in hell was she going to enjoy this!

The twins noticed her walk in, and grabbed her arms, pulling her into the dressing room.

Mori sat patiently, already changed. He was in a traditional Japanese samurai outfit, with one of his swords tucked away at his side. Hunny was dressed as a samurai also. The twins were dressed as nobles, Hikaru in a blue kimono, and Kouru in a red. Tamaki was an emperor, in a gold and red kimono, with a crown on his head. Haruhi, of course, was dressed as a peasant in a brown kimono with no pattern. Go figure.

Niome walked out, and a stunned silence came through the room. If Japanese princesses still existed, in that moment, she would be their leader. She was dressed in a light pink kimono with her hair tied up in a traditional coiffer. Pink ribbons streamed elegantly from her hair. She had a red fan in front of her, spread out and by her side.

"I feel redicules," she pouted stubbornly.

"You look pretty Nio-chan!" Hunny exclaimed, jumping up and down.

"It's true. She will draw in many more customers once they see her, mainly males," Kyoya said, writing something in his creepy little notebook. Niome could swear he was plotting world domination in that thing.

"Again, I feel redicules!" she almost shouted.

Mori looked at her, tongue-tied and blushing. _'Damn.'_ He almost said aloud as another errant thought struck him. _'This can't be happening. I can't like her. I can't love Niome Sicasama.'_

* * *

**(Should I leave it here? Should I torture you all? Do you even care if I leave it off here? Probably not but I'll update the next chapter quick.)**


	8. Chapter 8

(Disclaimer: I do not own Ouran High School Host Club, I do own Kegori, this plot, and Niome.)

Niome smiled at her guest. "It's a pleasure to meet you, Katrina." She greeted the new woman at her table.

She was small, maybe around Honey's size, if not somewhat taller. She had short brown hair, cut in a pixie cut, and was wearing the school uniform.

"Thank-you…it's nice to finally meet the girl everyone's talking about." Katrina giggled looking Niome over. "You're very pretty. I can see why so many guys have a crush on you here."

"Oh, thank-you, but I'm sure most guys like someone else, they just won't admit it." Niome laughed.

"Very true…well, I have to get going. I'm suppose to be studying, so I should go do that…" Katrina said with a smile at her, standing up.

Niome watched her leave, then called after her. "Feel free to come back anytime! You're always welcome!"

Mori watched Niome quietly, and realized just how much everyone realized how special she was. The girls found her beautiful and entertaining, the guys found her smart and gorgeous. Now that he thought about it, it was honestly scary even how many guys were in 'love' with her!

Turning away from her, he proceeded to drink some of his tea, before talking and nodding with the girls. Hunny, as always, had the most to say, but he didn't mind, it gave him time to think.

That night, with the stars lit up, and watching her dancing with the customers and the other hosts, he finally admitted to himself he loved her. Loved the way her hair shined, and how her eyes twinkled, and how she always was smiling or pouting cutely…how her style changed everyday, and how he could never figure her out like the others.

He realized his annoyance at never being able to figure her out, was quickly becoming fondness of that small trait or hers. Along with the thousand of other things she did. He'd have to ponder over this later; right now he needed to pay attention to the girl dancing with him...

She was a pretty customer, but what was her name? Ah, yes, Deazare, one of the people that mainly stuck with him and Hunny, Niome, or Kyoya. She was said to have a darker nature at times, or so he'd heard. But looks could be deceiving.

"So, Miss Clay."

"Please, call me Deazare."

"Yes, Miss Deazare, why did you get into the host club?"

"I thought it'd be fun." She said with a slight mischievous smirk, her bright orange dress shining in the light, as if neon.

"Ah…okay then…" Mori replied, ending the dance. "Well….it was nice dancing with you. I hope to see you again."

"Oh, you will. I'll make sure of it."

Kegori (if you guys don't remember her, go back and reread the first chapter. She's introduced then…) watched everyone dance around, wondering when she should try to get Niome away from the Host Club. Niome looked like she was enjoying herself, but still, she might not be happy. Kyoya walked over to her.

"You must be Miss Yogami. Miss Kegori Yogami, correct?"

"Yes, you're correct. You must be Kyoya Ootori."

"I am. You must have heard of my father and company."

"No, I heard about your blackmailing skills. They are wicked from what I've heard. That is the only thing I respect about you at all. That, and your black hair. I should go." Kegori said, turning, her black dress swaying.

"Not until I get a dance Miss Yogami."

"Not in your life."

"Do you want the whole school to know about your brother, and where your from? How your family got to the top?"

Kegori went silent, stopping and looking at him. "You wouldn't."

"I would, now, about that dance." Kyoya muttered, pulling her into a spin.

"You're a bastard Ootori. But you've got style." Kegori said letting him. "Just don't expect me to dance with you next time. If there's a next time."

"Oh, there will be a next time, your family's name rests on it."

Kegori glared at him silently for the rest of the dance, and finished it. "Stay away from me Ootori.", then walked out of the ballroom, storming to her car.

"That will be highly unlikely." Kyoya muttered, watching her leave. "I'll be seeing you around Kegori."

* * *

"I'll see you guys tomorrow!" Niome laughed, turning to leave for home.

"Are you sure you don't want a ride Nio-chan?" Hunny asked, for what must have been the third or forth time.

"No thanks Hunny! It's too pretty tonight not to walk!" Niome laughed. "I'll see you on Monday!"

"Okay Niome! I'll see you on Monday!" Hunny giggled.

Niome laughed, heading home finally. Maybe tonight would be a good night! Maybe since Lina was on vacation this week, even though it was a school week! Her heels were in her hands, and her feet were bare, and her dress was blowing in the wind, and it was so very cool tonight…it was just too tempting to take the longer way home. In this light, she felt like a princess, a queen even! She turned onto the older road, one of the ones where there were tons of shops and places to eat.

She passed a small ice-cream shop that seemed out of place here, and was by a small family owned restaurant. Suddenly she was pushed into the alleyway in between them, and a crazed guy grinned at her.

"Hello Niome, remember me?"

Niome racked her brain for something, anything that could give her a name. Then it hit her. This was one of her customers, one of the ones that came daily almost. One of the ones she had danced with tonight….Yuudai!

"Oh! You scared me, Yuudai! Here I thought you were some form of stalker or something!"

"You look so pretty tonight Niome…so very pretty." He muttered, cornering her into an area of the alleyway.

Niome looked at him strangely, "Yuudai, what are you doing? Are you feeling well?" she asked him, concerned for him.

"So very pretty, so mean for teasing us all like this…." He muttered next looking her up and down, causing Niome to cover herself self-consciously.

"You know what? I should be heading home. My family will be worried." Niome said nervously, trying to leave the alley.

"Your not going anywhere!" he laughed manically, pushing her against the wall, and leaning against her, his breathe smelling of alcohol.

"Get off me!" she screamed, trying to push him off.

"Nuh uh…" he muttered, pushing the left side of the dress off her shoulder, kissing her neck sloppily.

"Please! Don't!" Niome cried, tears running down her face as the right side of the dress started to go down. "Help! Somebody!" she screamed sobbing somewhat now.

(Should I leave it there? No….because my word count is under 1000, and I try to keep my stuff about 2000 or just a little lower. So on with the story!)

"Get the hell off her!" yelled a voice, pulling Yuudai off of Niome, and punching him, causing him to fall to the floor. As the two boys fought, Niome fell to the ground, her knees in front of her chest as she tried to cover herself back up. The material was ripped, the dress was ruined, and the heels were broke. She wasn't feeling like a princess anymore…she felt like a servant girl…

The guy got up, and fled from the scene, leaving her hero to attempt to help the girl. He gave her his jacket, and after a moment, Niome put it on, quickly becoming warm.

"Are you alright?"

"U-u-um, yeah…just a bit shaken up I suppose…" Niome muttered.

"Come on, let's go get something to drink. It'll calm you down somewhat." The man muttered, helping her up and assisting her to a tea shop. He sat her down, and Niome finally looked up at him. He was wearing a mask that only covered the eyes, as it was Halloween, it wasn't that uncommon.

They ordered their tea, and he sat down across from her. Niome swore she recognized him from somewhere, but was too shaken up to care much about who the masked stranger was.

After finishing their tea, the masked man convinced Niome to let him walk her home. When they got within walking distance of the Sicasama residence, he left her, and she walked to her room, his jacket still covering her chest.

'Who was he?' she asked herself, 'Who was he… and why was he wearing a mask?'

Niome grabbed the host phone, and quickly dialed Haruhi's number.

"Haruhi? Yeah, it's me…can you come get me? I don't want to stay alone tonight, everyone's out…yeah, everything's fine…thanks, I'll see you soon…"

Haruhi came and got her, and she found herself at Fugioka apartment, where Ranka squealed and gushed over Niome's hair, smile, overall obvious feminine appearance, _her hair_, her dress, and _her hair_, in that order.

'He really must like my hair…' thought Niome as he once again, gushed over it.

"It's so long, and beautiful and if you tied it up with a-"

"Dad! We're going to my room now!" Haruhi said, pushing Niome towards her room.

"Thanks again for picking me up Haruhi….it's just that…I don't like being alone…"

"I understand the feeling." Haruhi replied, changing into her pajamas. "That's a nice jacket. Which host gave it to you?"

"I…don't understand."

"That's a designer jacket Niome. I know you can't afford one, so who gave it to you?"

"Just someone, a very nice, kind, someone…" Niome said with a small smile, looking down at the black leather jacket.


	9. Chapter 9

Niome woke up the next morning, and it took her a second to realize where she was. She was at…the Fugioka apartment. And she was smelling the most amazing smell of pancakes and bacon, and for once, she hadn't cooked it herself! She dragged herself out of the warm bed she'd shared with Haruhi last night. Niome dressed quietly, and walked out of the room with a small yawn.

Haruhi noticed her, and told her to sit down at the table, and brought out breakfast minutes later, sitting down across from her. They chatted somewhat, and finished breakfast within twenty minutes, grabbed their stuff, and headed outside. Niome felt…strange…scared that Yuudai was going to pop out of nowhere and try what he did last night again. Calling it rape, just sounded a little too realistic and scared her to death, making her want to cry, so, it was now what he did last night.

Maybe she was over-exaggerating. It wasn't rape, right? Yuudai just got a little ruff, and messed up her dress some. She could probably get another one if she wanted. All she'd have to do is ask the twins right?

Outside the sun was beginning to creep over the horizon, turning the sky a delicate shade of pink and purple, while making the stars run and hide. It was six, normally she got up earlier, but she felt more tired than she ever had, worn even.

By noon, her body was begging her to sleep, and she hadn't even noticed the worried looks Mori and Hunny were giving her. Everytime she dozed off, she woke with a start, dreaming of what could have happened; no, what would have happen if the masked man hadn't helped her.

Mori carried her through the hallways (something he did every day now. Hunny didn't really care, he actually took pictures of it, calling it adorable.), and she fell asleep in his arms, comforted by the sounds of his even heartbeat.

-Mori POV-

She looked so scared today. It really worried me. She'd fall asleep maybe five minutes, then wake up terrified one minute later. Hunny was more worried about her eating lunch, than much of anything. If she didn't eat lunch, she'd pass out in sixth period, something we had learned from experience.

It'd been three days since I found out how much I truly liked her. That, was what shocked me. But I had decided that I would ignore the feelings, Minisuki needed me, and besides, I was the oldest son in my family, just as Minisuki was the oldest in his, and Niome the oldest daughter in hers. It would be rare if I could marry who I wanted to.

We would marry someone for money, and you could tell Niome did not have much of it, from the way she acted and dressed, unlike her sister, Lina (okay, it's really her cousin, but he doesn't know that). Most girls here, who were rich, cared only of their looks, while Niome cared of her intelligence. It was that simple really.

-End Mori POV-

It was soon host club time, and Niome couldn't stay awake to talk to her customers, so she laid on the couch with Mori, and her head in his lap, dozing on and off, while Mori played with her hair. Each girl cooed over the couple, asking what must have been a million times, if they were dating.

'Not quite.'

'I'm afraid not.'

'I'll tell you if we ever do.'

There were just so many answers, and occasionally they would spice it up with the most amazing answer ever.

'No.'

The two had an unspoken deal. Mori would use Niome as an excuse so that the girls in the club wouldn't talk so loud, and Niome, would use him as a human pillow. It worked well.

Tea time came, and Niome sat up just long enough to eat a small cookie, before laying back down, and going back to sleep.

_"Wait! Who are you?" Niome called to the masked man._

_He stopped, turning to her, and giving her a small smile. "You know me, I mean you no harm, that's all that should matter." He told her, giving her a crooked grin._

_"Well I must call you something, and I have to thank you somehow." Niome said flirtatiously._

_The man tilted his head, and his arms went up to move behind his head, untying the ribbon that hid his secret. Niome watched as the black mask fluttered to the ground, then looked up at him, and gasped._

_"Mori-sempai?" she exclaimed, shocked._

_"Yes Niome?" he replied, gathering her into his arms._

_"When, where, why-" she stuttered, glancing up into his eyes, his gorgeous midnight blue eyes._

_"Shhh…" he hushed her, before whispering "I love how your eyes sparkle in the moonlight, and how your skin is paler than the moon, and how your lips are red as rubies and your smile as precious and rare as diamonds." He told her, kissing her at the end._

_"And most of all, I love you Niome. I always have, I always will, and nothing will change that."_

_Mori carried her into the bedroom kissing her lips, his rough ones contrasting with her soft, before moving down to kiss her neck as her torn dress fell to the floor in a heap, leaving her in nothing but her skin. After a few moments there, he continued down to her body, caressing every area, kissing every inch. He reached up to unbutton his shirt slowly, before tossing it into the corner._

_Laying her on the bed, he moved on top of her, kissing her once again, this time more rushed, more needful. Niome kissed back with just as much need, wrapping her arms around his neck._

Niome woke up with a gasp, sitting up as Hunny woke her. "Nio-chan? Are you okay? You were moaning…were you dreaming that you had fallen and broken a bone and it hurt?" he asked innocently, if not slightly teasingly.

"Hai, yes Hunny. I was." She said, easily falling into the lie. "Thank you for waking me."

Niome didn't take anymore naps after that.

This was simple. It was just lust, not love, lust. There was a big difference. Lust was just physical attraction and a will to fuck the person, love was…love. Something Niome didn't know how to do anymore, nor was she willing to learn how to do anymore. If you loved, you lost, end of story, goodbye, shut the damned book and put it on the shelf.

Niome sighed, and stood up, before bowing to everyone, exclaiming that she didn't feel well and was going to go home, turned, and left. Mori watched her, and Hunny nudged him, making him stand up.

Mori went after her, easily catching her with his long stride. He slowed down to match her pace, and Niome nearly screamed. She wanted to be alone, she didn't want the guy from her dreams stalking her!

"Mori-sempai…" she sighed, looking up at him. "What are you doing?"

"I'm taking you home." He replied, not looking at her.

"I'm a big girl. I can take care of myself!" she muttered annoyed.

"Well, every princess needs a bodyguard."


	10. Chapter 10: Author's Plead

Dear Fanfiction People,

Don't worry, I will continue this, soon, but, unfortinutely, three things have occured to slow me down. One, I've got a boyfriend now, and he's very clingy, and I feel akward when I try to write near him, so, I don't. Two, my computer has crashed. Three chapters, gone. Blame my computer, at times I hate it. And Three, I'm sick, with Scarlet Fever (did you know people can still get that? Well, they can, it sucks), and a bad case of Scarlitina (it's a side effect of the fever), so, I'm weak, and I'm not sleeping well, and it's taken me twenty minutes just to type this alone, because I keep having to take breaks.

As soon as I get better, I'll begin the chapters again, and we'll see what we can do with this story. Sound good? Wish me luck.

Courtney


	11. Chapter 11

Niome sighed, staring at the board in the front of the room. X/780=8230-123*890. Find X, you think she'd be used to this stuff by now. She did the work, and wrote the answer, before turning to Mori.

"Mori."

"Hn."

"Where's Hunny?"

"Dentist."

"…are you still mad at me?"

"Yes."

Niome sighed, putting her head on the desk, and staring towards the front of the room. After Mori had taken her home a few weeks ago, they'd had a fight. It was over the fact that he was too protective, and that she could take care of herself, and he didn't agree at all. Two months later, they still weren't talking.

The bell rung and everyone gathered their stuff, while Niome left the room. The twins stopped her, and handed her an envelope. She raised her eyebrows, and they left, saying 'We want your answer after school!'

**_You're invited to the Hitachiin Family Annual Christmas Party at The Royal Hotel's ballroom on the 24th of December. Please RSVP with Kaoru or Hikaru Hitachiin by the 22nd of December._**

Niome looked at the two twins a few hours later. "I guess I can go, what is it exactly?"

"It's just this ball mom holds every year, it's full of models, celebrities, the works, and we invite the Host Club members to come. Haruhi's already picked out her dress for the event, should we take you shopping too?" they said together.

"No, I'm sure I can find something guys. Thank you though."

Niome thought about the events this morning, as she washed the dishes at home, a Christmas Eve Party? It felt like just yesterday it was her first day at the school…

"You aren't going you know." A voice informed her, and she looked over; Lina.

"But…You always let me have Christmas Eve to myself, please let me go," she begged softly, finishing the dishes and turning to face her cousin.

"You aren't going to that party, you'll embarrass me! That's the end of it!"

"But Lina!"

_Slap!_

"You're my servant! I choose what you do, where you go, and why you go there!" she growled. "Besides, you still don't obey me! What part of 'that's the end of it' do you not get?" Lina yelled as she slammed a plate onto a counter, causing it to shatter.

"But!"

"You're not going!" she stormed out, leaving Niome to clean up the broken dish.

_'I don't know how, but I'm going. Even if it kills me, I'm going…'_ Niome thought to herself, throwing away the pieces, and walking up to her room.

She sat on the bed, thinking. She'd need a dress…a dress…where would she get that? She'd already told the twins she was coming, and rejected a trip to the mall with them, so, where would she get a dress?

Niome sighed, getting to her feet, and pacing the floor. 'Think, Niome think!' she told herself, then heard a creak from the floorboard under her feet. She glanced down, and bit her lip. It'd have to due.

"Niome-chan! You made it!" an overactive voice called, hugging her tightly.

"Hunny-san, I'm glad your feeling better. No cavities?" she greeted, hugging him back.

"You look really pretty. And nope!" he told her with a smile. "Mori is in the dining room."

"I don't care where Mori is," she replied, sighing.

"Still fighting?" Haruhi sighed.

"Yeah."

"You two really need to end this. The Host Club is starting to loose customers," Kyoya muttered, closing his notebook.

"You think I don't know that?" she snapped. "Where are the twins, they wanted to make sure I looked 'decent' before meeting their mother."

"They're in the dressing room," Haruhi offered. "The party is suppose to start in twenty minutes."

Niome trudged off to the dressing room, and the twins looked her over. "That dress…is it designer?"

"No, it belonged to my mother; I just had to make a couple of alterations to it."

The dark blue dress clung to her curves, and was strapless, sparkling in the light, with a slit going up the right leg to the middle of her thigh. She wore black heels, borrowed from some girl that came to the club. The twins shook their heads, and fixed her hair once more before sending her out.

She wandered the ballroom floor, ignoring the mingling people around her. There must have been over a thousand people here, and the party hadn't even started yet! She sighed, leaning against a wall, and staring at the floor. She wasn't going to have very much fun…

"Mori, you really should apologize to Niome," Haruhi scolded, watching her friend brood from the table.

"Why should I? It was her fault. And I am right."

"She's taken care of herself for two months without you. You can't honestly think that she doesn't know how to handle herself can you?"

"…"

"Niome still needs you, whether she admits it or not."

"Why should I care?"

"She hasn't been eating right since the fight, she's lost so much weight…and her arms are always covered now," Haruhi murmured sadly. "You don't honestly think she's cold do you?"

"…"

"Just talk to her Mori. You're tearing her apart, and she's already broken."

"Niome," a voice muttered from in front of her, causing Niome to glance up at him.

"Takashi," she replied softly.

"I have talked to Haurhi…she says you're upset."

"No," Niome replied looking away. "I'm not upset at all. If that's all, I should be-"

She was interrupted by him pulling her close in a hug, her face lying against his chest. He smelled like sugar and cologne, the sugar probably coming from Hunny. He laid his chin on the top of her head, and closed his eyes.

"I've missed you," she told him softly.

"As have I."


End file.
